February 25, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:46 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:03 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:04 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:17 Flower1470 . Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:36 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:36 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:36 Loving77 hi chris 6:36 Chrisgaff Hey Lil' and Pen Err, I mean... Scared little sister. :P 6:37 Flower1470 XD 6:38 Chrisgaff No reaction. Ok then. XD 6:38 Flower1470 She's just following in her big sister's footsteps. :P 6:38 Chrisgaff :P I TALKED WITH YOUR SISTER OK> I WAS THE MAN ON THE PHONE >Man lolok 6:39 Flower1470 :rofl: 6:40 Chrisgaff Why don't I just call again? Then we'll see what her reaction is. :P 6:40 Flower1470 and throw me into yet another panic? no thanks. 6:41 Chrisgaff What? I can't call you again? :P 6:41 Flower1470 Maybe some other time :P 6:42 Chrisgaff GREAT CHAT A+ 10/10 Idk. :P 6:42 Flower1470 LOL Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:52 Dragonian King HI GUYS 6:52 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:53 Loving77 hiii silly 6:53 Chrisgaff Hey silly 6:54 Dragonian King freak out who? pizza eating is a sport 6:56 Chrisgaff What are you even talking about? 6:56 Dragonian King idk 6:56 Flower1470 I was about to ask the same thing lol 6:58 Chrisgaff :P 7:03 Dragonian King sooo whats up 7:04 Flower1470 not much 7:05 Chrisgaff Nothing. :P I'm trying to see how long I'll go listening to the Red, Blue and Yellow versions of lavender town. 7:28 Dragonian King if you die can i have your cowboy hat 7:28 Chrisgaff No. 7:28 Flower1470 >:( no i get the hat 7:29 Chrisgaff NOBODY GETS THE HAT 7:29 Flower1470 D: 7:30 Chrisgaff I WILL PUT IT IN A GLASS CONTAINER SO IT'LL BE PUT IN A MUSEUM THEN YOU CAN ALL SEE IT s s s s s :P _ 7:30 Dragonian King how about the cowboy mask 7:30 Chrisgaff *:P 7:30 Flower1470 THATS MINE TOO 7:30 Chrisgaff *Uses ember on silly* 7:30 Dragonian King It's not very effective... how about the dragon wings 7:32 Flower1470 ALL OF CHRIS' CLOTHES ARE MINE 7:32 Chrisgaff PENNY HELP 7:32 Flower1470 NO EXCEPTIONS 7:32 Chrisgaff SILLY WANTS MY CLOTHES FOR NO REASON AND LILY.... Well, Iily is lily. 7:33 Flower1470 :D 7:33 Chrisgaff :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MKPVMhZric&list=RDkLFW2t3JDzY This version actually feels better then the other versions of the song. 7:34 Flower1470 I listened to 6 seconds of it and my ears hurt 7:35 Chrisgaff That's how 8-bit games were back in the day. :P Try the orginal then :P :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLFW2t3JDzY Also, I listened to the whole thing, still here. :P 7:36 Flower1470 oh my gosh no 7:36 Chrisgaff TOO MANY :P 'S 7:36 Flower1470 YES YOU MUST SPACE THEM OUT 7:37 Chrisgaff :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P 7:37 Flower1470 *dies* 7:37 Chrisgaff Oh gosh, just looking at them makes my eyes boggle. 7:39 Dragonian King they're both so freaking creepy bleh RBY's version has the 8-bitness to it and its like oh gosh 7:40 Chrisgaff I've grown up with both of them, so I guess that's why they're not that scary to me. :P 7:40 Dragonian King and FRLG's version is more detailed cuz they can 7:41 Chrisgaff Nintendo said they did that so the thing with all those Japanese children won't happen again. wouldn't* 7:41 Dragonian King but it's a remake so... it's more detailed lol 7:42 Chrisgaff SO. IT. WOULDN'T. HAPPEN. AGAIN. YOU. DINGUS. At least they took measures, lets give them that. let's* 7:43 Dragonian King uhhhh I don't think that ever happened 7:44 Chrisgaff It was in the news! Oh, and while we're on the topic of lavender town: I have a version of Blue with buried alive. They tweaked it so it wouldn't be burned into the Gameboy. 7:45 Dragonian King no you dont 7:45 Chrisgaff I do. 7:45 Dragonian King btw what do you mean burned into the gameboy 7:46 Chrisgaff If you lost to Buried Alive, the game over screen shows and it gets burned into your Gameboy's memory. So every time you turn on the Gameboy, that shows up. 7:46 Dragonian King ............................................ 7:46 Flower1470 wow. 7:46 Loving77 ooo 7:47 Chrisgaff It's all based upon the beta of the game. Back when the game was in beta, the Marowak you have to fight before fighting team rocket would've been replaced with buried alive. 7:48 Dragonian King i dont believe you, no offense 7:48 Chrisgaff Should I just link a video of it? XD 7:49 Dragonian King no i know about it but i dont think it was ever real 7:49 Chrisgaff It was a real thing. It was scrapped though due to... Well... a dead body in a kids game. XD Do you guys want me to link a video so you guys can understand what we're talking about? 7:50 Dragonian King you dont want to knoooooow 7:50 Flower1470 I'm just going to sit here and not answer. 7:52 Chrisgaff Ok, was just seeing is all. But it's only a hack. 7:53 Dragonian King soooo 7:53 Chrisgaff Sorry, the hack part is going to silly. :P Well, It's not a part of the game. 7:53 Dragonian King you have a hack of blue with buried alive? btw its kinda weird i was watching a video about lavender town theories and then you mention buried alive lol 7:54 Flower1470 Now I know how you guys feel when Peep and I talk about yugioh. XD 7:55 Chrisgaff @Silly What a coincidence. :P @Lily It's sorta like that. XD 7:55 Dragonian King our pokemon is your yugioh except pokemon is actually cool 7:55 Flower1470 >:( 7:55 Dragonian King YOU BETTER HAVE BURN HEAL :D 7:55 Chrisgaff *Sigh* It's a pokemon joke. 7:56 Dragonian King so you have a hacked blue cartridge with buried alive in it? 7:56 Chrisgaff Yes. 7:57 Dragonian King okay now i believe you :P 7:57 Chrisgaff .... 7:57 Dragonian King i thought you said you had like the actual blue in beta that had buried alive on it... sooo 7:57 Chrisgaff All I had to say was Yes? Oh. :P 7:57 Dragonian King well you never said it was HACKED lol 7:58 Chrisgaff YES I DID. 7:58 Dragonian King ... oh (facepalm) 7:58 Flower1470 Silly failed. 7:59 Dragonian King i would say thats cool but its too creepy 7:59 Chrisgaff By beta, I meant they thought of using it, but was scrapped. 7:59 Dragonian King to be honest i really dont know if it was real and scrapped or just a hoax but whatevz 8:00 Chrisgaff And someone hacked multiple cartridges so you could fight him. They're all sold and they went for a whopping $200. There was 20 out there. And it was back when buried alive was one of the biggest topics out there. 8:02 Dragonian King does it have white hand too? 8:02 Chrisgaff Yep. 8:06 Dragonian King and the ghost of christmas past 8:07 Chrisgaff Wrong right owners, sadly. :P 8:09 Dragonian King oh hitchhiking ghosts? 8:10 Chrisgaff That would've been 2spooky. :P HERE I GO WITH TOO MANY :P *:P'S 8:11 Dragonian King um....... i am the cheese? 8:11 Chrisgaff How dare you >:( 8:11 Dragonian King engineer? herobrine? nobody? mr. person? i give up 8:12 Chrisgaff Nope.avi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvdf5n-zI14 `NOPE. 8:13 Dragonian King lol 8:14 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Whr81CcqgYA KISS ME 8:16 Dragonian King Nope.avi 8:16 Flower1470 XD 8:16 Chrisgaff *Sad music* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRu_FrAgeXg 8:16 Dragonian King WHOS THAT POKEMON? 8:16 Chrisgaff There's a ton of these. :P 8:16 Dragonian King YOU'RE RIGHT, IT'S POKEMON 8:18 Chrisgaff SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS AND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE SHREAKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH YOU'LL SHAKE AND SHUDDER IN SURPRISE WHEN YOU HEAR THESE ZOMBIES SHRIEK WE'RE SO SORRY SKELETONS YOU'RE SO MISUNDERSTOOD YOU ONLY WANT TO SOCIALIZE BUT I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD CAUSE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SHOUT STARTLING SHRILLY SCREAMS THEY'LL SNEAK FROM THEIR SARCOPHAGUS AND JUST WON'T LEAVE YOU BE SPIRITS SUPERNATURAL ARE SHY WHATS ALL THE FUSS BUT BAGS OF BONES SEEM SO UNSAFE IT'S SEMI-SERIOUS! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS ARE SILLY ALL THE SAME THEY'LL SMILE AND SCRABBLE SLOWLY BY AND DRIVE YOU SO INSANE STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK YOUR BONES THEY SELDOM LET YOU SNOOZE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS WILL WAKE YOU WITH A BOO! Read more: Andrew Gold - Spooky Scary Skeletons Lyrics | MetroLyrics Didn't want the read more. XD SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH YOU'LL SHAKE AND SHUDDER IN SURPRISE WHEN YOU HEAR THESE ZOMBIES SHRIEK WE'RE SO SORRY SKELETONS YOU'RE SO MISUNDERSTOOD YOU ONLY WANT TO SOCIALIZE BUT I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD CAUSE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SHOUT STARTLING SHRILLY SCREAMS THEY'LL SNEAK FROM THEIR SARCOPHAGUS AND JUST WON'T LEAVE YOU BE SPIRITS SUPERNATURAL ARE SHY WHATS ALL THE FUSS BUT BAGS OF BONES SEEM SO UNSAFE IT'S SEMI-SERIOUS! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS ARE SILLY ALL THE SAME THEY'LL SMILE AND SCRABBLE SLOWLY BY AND DRIVE YOU SO INSANE STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK YOUR BONES THEY SELDOM LET YOU SNOOZE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS WILL WAKE YOU WITH A BOO! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH YOU'LL SHAKE AND SHUDDER IN SURPRISE WHEN YOU HEAR THESE ZOMBIES SHRIEK WE'RE SO SORRY SKELETONS YOU'RE SO MISUNDERSTOOD YOU ONLY WANT TO SOCIALIZE BUT I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD CAUSE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SHOUT STARTLING SHRILLY SCREAMS THEY'LL SNEAK FROM THEIR SARCOPHAGUS AND JUST WON'T LEAVE YOU BE SPIRITS SUPERNATURAL ARE SHY WHATS ALL THE FUSS BUT BAGS OF BONES SEEM SO UNSAFE IT'S SEMI-SERIOUS! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS ARE SILLY ALL THE SAME THEY'LL SMILE AND SCRABBLE SLOWLY BY AND DRIVE YOU SO INSANE STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK YOUR BONES THEY SELDOM LET YOU SNOOZE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS WILL WAKE YOU WITH A BOO! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH YOU'LL SHAKE AND SHUDDER IN SURPRISE WHEN YOU HEAR THESE ZOMBIES SHRIEK WE'RE SO SORRY SKELETONS YOU'RE SO MISUNDERSTOOD YOU ONLY WANT TO SOCIALIZE BUT I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD CAUSE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SHOUT STARTLING SHRILLY SCREAMS THEY'LL SNEAK FROM THEIR SARCOPHAGUS AND JUST WON'T LEAVE YOU BE SPIRITS SUPERNATURAL ARE SHY WHATS ALL THE FUSS BUT BAGS OF BONES SEEM SO UNSAFE IT'S SEMI-SERIOUS! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS ARE SILLY ALL THE SAME THEY'LL SMILE AND SCRABBLE SLOWLY BY AND DRIVE YOU SO INSANE STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK YOUR BONES THEY SELDOM LET YOU SNOOZE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS WILL WAKE YOU WITH A BOO! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH YOU'LL SHAKE AND SHUDDER IN SURPRISE WHEN YOU HEAR THESE ZOMBIES SHRIEK WE'RE SO SORRY SKELETONS YOU'RE SO MISUNDERSTOOD YOU ONLY WANT TO SOCIALIZE BUT I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD CAUSE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SHOUT STARTLING SHRILLY SCREAMS THEY'LL SNEAK FROM THEIR SARCOPHAGUS AND JUST WON'T LEAVE YOU BE SPIRITS SUPERNATURAL ARE SHY WHATS ALL THE FUSS BUT BAGS OF BONES SEEM SO UNSAFE IT'S SEMI-SERIOUS! SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS ARE SILLY ALL THE SAME THEY'LL SMILE AND SCRABBLE SLOWLY BY AND DRIVE YOU SO INSANE STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK YOUR BONES THEY SELDOM LET YOU SNOOZE SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS WILL WAKE YOU WITH A BOO! Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:21 Chrisgaff XD 8:22 Dragonian King k thats enough 8:22 Chrisgaff SPOOKY SCARY SK- 8:23 Dragonian King * Dragonian King holds up the banhammer 8:24 Chrisgaff ELE 8:24 Dragonian King * Dragonian King holds it higher 8:24 Chrisgaff t 8:24 Dragonian King * Dragonian King holds it over Chris' head 8:24 Chrisgaff o n Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. 8:25 Dragonian King :) Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:26 Chrisgaff I DIDN'T GET TO EVEN THE S YET even put* 8:26 Dragonian King dont you have any other songs to sing? 8:27 Flower1470 still together as one cuz divided we're none ready to go, we feel the flow so dont stand in our way you know we ain't afraid 8:27 Chrisgaff AT LEAST MY SONGS ARE BETTER THEN YOURS SILLY 8:27 Flower1470 this is our time, we're in control let us fight together regretting never out dreams will be our* 8:29 Dragonian King yay halfway to forever one of only three things that came from yu-gi-oh :D 8:29 Flower1470 lol I was waiting for you to notice 8:36 Dragonian King peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep pee ppeep 8:36 Loving77 what 8:36 Dragonian King peep Chrisgaff has left the chat. 8:36 Dragonian King did you see the new sillys zexal yet? ooo Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 8:36 Flower1470 ooo Wb 8:36 Loving77 yes 8:36 Chrisgaff Accidentally closed the chat. Ty :) 8:37 Dragonian King did you like it? 8:37 Loving77 yeah 8:38 Chrisgaff Brb 8:39 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:40 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 has left the chat. 8:41 Flower1470 ooo 8:46 Chrisgaff Cya peep? :P 8:47 Dragonian King chris have you read silly's zexal yet? 8:50 Chrisgaff Yea, it was good. :) 8:51 Dragonian King all of them? :O 8:52 Chrisgaff Yes. 8:52 Dragonian King what about the new one 9:08 Flower1470 i found the best gif ever https://31.media.tumblr.com/8e6eddcd6c11d509552b357a9926be46/tumblr_n1gkeiXAu91rpn9eno1_500.gif Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:11 Flower1470 ooo http://ygofriendship123.tumblr.com/image/77856628623 9:12 Dragonian King lol Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 9:15 Flower1470 Wb 9:16 Chrisgaff Ty :) Did what I saw show up? say* 9:19 Dragonian King idk what did you say 9:19 Chrisgaff I said it was nice. The new silly's zexal. 9:20 Flower1470 https://24.media.tumblr.com/081a331a6bc818d027e4437cbaf9bf10/tumblr_myssocVXAI1r1c6jgo1_400.gif 9:20 Chrisgaff XD 9:21 Dragonian King oh no it didn't but thanks :D 9:21 Chrisgaff Yw :P 9:21 Flower1470 https://31.media.tumblr.com/1c70ab13c0da440802e30a1025357b36/tumblr_mm2unw6B1O1rz5os9o1_400.gif 9:22 Chrisgaff I've g2g, cya later guys :D 9:23 Dragonian King bye 9:24 Chrisgaff Cya :) 9:26 Flower1470 http://ryogakamishiroshark.tumblr.com/post/77863430730/punmonster-internet-arguments-more-like i should get going ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014